twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:LavendaBrunette/@comment-3984470-20120519005642
Welp. I finally listened to the Lights album. Ellie's voice is great. My review: 1. "Lights" - Dancy and twinkly. It starts the album pretty well. I just don't like the chorus. 3 out of 5 stars. 2. "Guns and Horses" - The background music at the chorus is annoying. The verses are better. 3 out of 5 stars. 3. "Starry Eyes" - The point at which the songs all start to blend into a boring, dancy, twinkly blur. The verses are still better than the chorus. The verses are just so good, though. 2.5 out of 5 stars. 4. "This Love (Will Be Your Downfall)" - WHY DO ALL THESE SONGS SOUND THE SAME, DAMMIT. And again, everything is great until the music turns too dance for my liking. Normally, I would love this song, but every other song on the album is like this. Thank God, the chorus is better. The song is fairly boring, though, like the others. 3 out of 5 stars. 5. "Under the Sheets" - God, I love the first verse of this song. But after the chorus, I have to say the song loses its spark. :/ 3.5 out of 5 stars for the chorus and first verse, though. 6. "The Writer" - I really, REALLY like this song. Though it's a bit Taylor Swift-y for my liking, I really like it because it's a lot different from the other songs. It uses some real instruments. "The Writer" is a good song. (By the way, this album imported to my iTunes under the genre of Indie Rock ass.) 4 out of 5 songs. 7. "Animal" - And then the album goes back to its old ways. At this point, this album was boring me to tears. I like dance (not too much, though), but JESUS. This album is such is an overload of that. Her dance songs sound the same. 3 out of 5 stars. 8. "Every Time You Go" - Ellie's voice is gorgeous (she sounds a little like LDR :3), but the background music is killing me. I'd love to hear these songs in a cappella. Anyway, this song is pretty okay. Though, you say her lyrics are amazing. "Every Time You Go" does not back your statement up. 3.5 out of 5 stars. 9. "Your Biggest Mistake" - I would normally find this song really cute, but I don't. I find it boring. 2.5 out of 5 stars. 10. "Salt Skin" - Because you said it was mellow, I was REALLY looking forward to "Salt Skin." And, aside from the music part of it, I like it. The lyrics to Ellie's songs keep sounding the same, though. They're about a guy that makes her feel good. This song is good, though. The harmonies of the vocals remind me of "Dark Paradise" by LDR. But anyway, "Salt Skin" is good, if you ignore the repeating issues. 4 our of 5 stars. 11. "Your Song" - Ah, that bonus track. I love it. REAL INSTRUMENTS, FTW. (Though I don't really like the piano that much.) I've realized that Ellie probably does have good lyrics, but those are hard to notice because of the bad music that always plays. "Your Song" is so gorgeous. Ellie sings high a lot, though. It'd be nice if she could go somewhere out of her soprano range (yeah, I know choir shit, too) because I really think she can. Her voice sounds like Sia, Lana Del Rey (those damn high notes), and sometimes Lykke Li. And I love all of those women, but Ellie... not so much. At least, not yet. "Your Song" is so damn sweet. Overall, Lights is an okay album to me. It doesn't have incredibly amazing highs or terribly sad lows. It's all just... meh. Thanks for the recommendation, though, Kel. Now, I have to listen to a shitload of other albums: *A couple songs from L.A.M.B. *Drake - Take Care *Drake - Thank Me Later *Amy Winehouse - Frank *Amy Winehouse - Back To Black *Amy Winehouse - Lioness: Hidden Treasures *Florence + the Machine - Ceremonials *The Hunger Games soundtrack